


Family Vacation

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, Trans Character, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: When the septic egos go on vacation, it's utter chaos..(Based off one of my headcanons)





	1. Getting ready for the drive

Jack opened the front door and ran out to his car as the other egos followed him, "Change of plans guys, we're going on a family vacation," He announced.

"Vacation?!" Jackie exclaimed, running over to his creator after him and squealing internally, "Yess!!" 

"Oh great," Marvin deadpanned, rolling his eyes sarcastically, walking over casually, with a slight spring in his step.

"Vell..it is nice to take some time off," Henrik commented with a smile, with a content sigh as he raced after everyone else.

"W͟҉͚h̪̫̗͝y̶̖̰̜̝̞ ̨̦̩̝̰̜̰̳̹d̷̷̗̹̗͍̘͇̕o͏̵̪̮̜͙͔̰͠ ̶̢̮̟ͅI̙͈̮͢͠͡ ̸̨͇̰̦̲̖͕̩̙h̻̲͘̕a̵҉͖̭̞v͏̖͈e̷͎͓͠ ͈̫͞͞ͅt͔͓̤̖̗͇̦̕o̱͚̤͖ͅ ̷̰͎̪̯̠͔̙̞g̥̹̫̦͘͞o̷̤̝̕?̩̱̞̺" Anti groaned, glitching right over to the car impatiently as he waited for a response.

"Because your a part of this big family too Anti," Jack replied with a smirk as he watched the glitch's expression soften and melt.

"F̶̴͖̳̮i̛̪̳͔͚̘̳͜n̵͔̰̗̝͕̘͇̕͠e̸̠͟͝,̣̯̭̼̺̰͘͜͞ ͏̲͙̫̪͎̹̼̮I̡̤͚͎̠͡ ͍̮̱͘g͎̗͇̺͇̜u̢̹͢e̴̢̘̺̭̘ͅs̠̹͈͚̫̮͔s̶̨̩̝͇͇̻ ̱̬̳̯̝̳͇͡͞i̢̯͕͔ ͈̥̙a̝m̵̧̡͔̦̜̲͔,̨͍̦̭̻̫̤̯͡" The glitch admitted in defeat, and walked over to the back of the vehicle, watching as Jack waited for everyone else.

Soon, Jameson and Angus eventually appeared from the door, dashing off to see who could get to the others first.

And Angus was the one that got there first.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted, with a smile, then he looked behind them with a head tilt, "Where's Robbie?"

"Eh, e'll be here," Angus replied with a shrug, his accent becoming thicker as he talked.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Jameson signed, with curiousness in his light expression.

"Oh, Well that's gonna be a surprise!" Jack said with a big grin, imagining it already.

"Ah, well..okay," Jameson signed, his expression softening and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Then, minutes later the zombie lazily and slowly walked over to everyone else..

It probably doesn't matter if they're late for it anyway.

As Robbie got down the steps and to the others, he let out a groan, "Rob..sorry..late.."

"That's okay, Robbie! We still have plenty of time to get there." Jack replied, his easy-going nature clearly showing.

"Okay, now that everyone's here..can we leave now?" Marvin said a little impatiently, with a sigh.

"Yeah, we can go now!" He responded, walking over to the driver's side and getting inside, putting the key into it, starting the car up.

Angus taking the place of the passenger seat right next to him, as he nodded to Jack.

"Now I have to explain the seating order," Jack reluctantly said, glancing at the back, "Me and Angus at the front, Jackie and Marvin to the back of us, Anti and Jamie, Then Robbie and.."

The youtuber trailed off, suddenly forgetting that they forgot someone, "Wait a minute-Where's Chase?"

As if right on cue, Chase opened the front door letting himself out, then instantly shutting it and running to the rest of the egos.

"I'm here, dudes!" He said in a hurry then got into the car, sitting next to Robbie, adjusting his cap.

"Alright..now let's go!" Jack said in clear excitement, and starting to drive away from his house.

"Waait.." Marvin whined, glancing over at Jack as the other looked over at him, "What?"

"I forgot my spell book," Marvin finished with a groan as he glanced at the other in front of him.

"Well, it's already too late to get it Marv," Jack replied, staring straight through him, "And besides you don't need it on this trip, anyway,"

Marvin only looked back away and whined sadly in his seat, glancing away from Jackie and Jack, "Fiine,"

"Okay..good, now finally, let's go!"


	2. The car drive there

"Jaack," Marvin whined, looking over at his creator with a pout, "Whaat?" Jack mocked back.

"Are you gonna tell us where we're going yet?" Marvin said, pouting and glancing at the other with puppy eyes.

"Well, i guess i can now," Jack shrugged, his eyes focusing back on the road with concentration.

As Jackie and Marvin only looked to Jack eagerly as they waited for the answer, leaning closer to him.

"We're going to Disney world," Jack finally finished with a small smile as his eyes didn't leave the road in front of him.

As soon as they heard that, the next thing they said was "Yees!" then after that, all everyone heard was screams of joy.

"Thank you!!" They exclaimed in unison to their creator, as Jack only chuckled slightly, "You're welcome."

Anti sighed a little, putting his earbuds in and putting on some music before sitting back and relaxing, which the glitch didn't do much of.

"I̸̢̦̱̤͙̳̭̣ͅ'̵͎͓̳͞v̛̦̥͚͘͢e̵̯̮̮̜͕ͅ ̵̸̪͔̣̹̲̤͚̹g̴̞̘͚̦o̵̢̜̖̼̘̬̙̘̳͓͢t͢͏̗̩̱͎̠͉̱̗ ̜͉̠̟̹̩̙͈͜͟n͏̰͓͜o̷̡̦̼͔̯͢ ̬̳̫͠͝s̶̢̳̙͔̻̰ţ̮̥͈̦̗̘̻͡r̴̭i͏̺̭̱̟̼̥̲n͔͈̜͕ͅg̗̘̺̮̣͍̱͉͘s̯͚̼͍͠͠͞ ̤̘͓̳̫̗t̺̜͓̘͈̗̗̹͔͟ơ̡͎͉͕͚̤͉͓̪ ̴̩̭̜̣̫͟h̤̜̣͕͖̫o̲̕͢͞l̵̫͔̥͔̹̮̪̺͢ͅd̯̺͓̻̣͇̭͜͝ ̵̹̗̖̠̗̳ͅm̞͖̭̮̥͇̤̣̖e̩̫̘͍̻͇̗͡ͅ ̸̮̹͚̜d̙̪͢o̟̖͚͉̭͢͜w̢̛͍͇͇n̡̳̺,̢͍̜͢͝ ̷̸̟̥͓͡t̵̡̯̮̘̬͖̤o̞͍̦ ̺͔͈̗͉̮͘ͅm̡̞̱͕͖̥̲̼̭̰a҉̢͙̝̻̪͔̺̲̪k̝̮̝̩̦͔̰͘ḛ̤͚͚͉̩̬͞ͅ ̶͚̯̗̱͈̯m̛̫͖̭͢ȩ̮̮͉̦̥̻̖͟ ҉̶͉̠̯̠͖̻f̤̲̤̥̝̼r̠̟ͅe̸̫̼͕̮̙̘͞t̵͕͓̩̳̙̲̣͠ ͓̝̻o̸͏̶̫̟̲̮r̻͕͚̱̲ ̸̴͇̱̟̬̩̟̳m̪̤̯̗a̱̤̦͓͙k̬̰͜e̷̟̮̖͉̫̣͞ ̶̗̳̮̠͝m̥̣̤̥̤̲̘͟e͉̺̱͇͈͚̣͘͞ ̲͘f̰͔͚͙̖̘̝r̥͇͇̪̮̣̦͠o̡͍̭̠w҉̝̜̥̲̗͉͍n҉̬͡.̫͚͚̭͇͉͜.͏̬͎̞͉̪" Anti sang, humming along to the current song before closing his eyes.

...Of course he picked that one, it was literally his theme song.

"I̻̗̳̻̙̗̹̯͈͘͞ ̛͏̶͉̫̘̠͖̝ͅh̡̰̜͓̰͟a̬̘d̸͙͖͔̭̞͚͞ ̧͈̝̭͜s̗̝͍̣͙͇͜t͏̞̦̬̘̭͙ͅr̺͙̻i̗̖ṇ͇̲͎͎̤g̣s̭̫̝̪͢ ̛̮̳̠̰̟̼̘͎̜ḇ̴̷̺͍̕ų̼̥͓̞͘t҉̫̼̟͓̫͎͎ ̥n̴̵̩͈̱̼͕͉̖͘ơ̵̴͇w̷̡̛̘ ̝̥̩̘i̷̸̜̯̱̥̜̬'̹͓̱̺͓͍̺̘m̡͝͏͔̫ ̶̟̝̯̝̯͓͘ͅf̧̟͕͕̤͝r̷̠̲ͅe͉̖͎̕e̸̫͈̠̥͖͝,̸͏̤͈̠͉̲ ̺̪̺t̥̩̬͕̣͡ḩ͇̜̘̝e̶͚͘͝r̫̦̖̦̻e̶̡̞̙̦̕ ̵̸̶̗͉͍̤͇a̖r̞e̛̙̥͡ ͕̘̠̻͔̗̼̞n̢̢̟͙͙o̙̤̣͖̺̫͔̜ ҉̸̮̗̯͚̗͓̤s͍̹͕̳̯͟͟t̵̶̲̤̼̻̘r̢̹̪͖̦̰̱̤̖̳͝i̢̖̬̠̪n̟̥̻̳̮̜̠͞͝g҉̛̱̜͈̫̺s̳͉ ̸͉͚̻͇͘o͈͓̗̮͜n̹̘̦ ͔̺̠̗̹̬̘̝͠m̧̯̪͎̠̞̕͠e̼̦̪̱̕͠ͅ~҉͓̖̩̖̯̫̩̰͠" He continued, softly humming and singing along to it, Anti seemed..content for once.

As Jameson beside him only smiled at the relaxed glitch next to him, it was nice to see Anti like this.

"Hey Jack?" Angus spoke up, tapping the other and turning to him quietly.

"Yeah?" Jack replied, looking over at Angus for a second.

"How long do ya think the drive will be?" Angus asked with a head tilt this time.

"Eh..I dunno, around five or six hours? 'Takes a long time to across the states," Jack stated, shrugging then looking back momentarily.

"I don't know, just keep yourselves occupied for now, okay?" Jack muttered, taking a side glance behind him.

"Alright, we will," Angus responded, nodding and watching the road along with Jack.

And they did exactly that..for the next few hours of the drive.

Marvin sighed bored yet idly, summoning a green flame that appeared on his hand with his magic and Jackie staring on in awe.

But when Jack saw.."Marvin stop using your magic in the car!" He scolded the magician, looking back at them, "Why not?" Marvin asked mockingly as he glanced at Jack with bored expression.

"Because I'm your creator and i told you to stop!" Jack exclaimed, huffing, "...Oh," Was all Marvin said before sitting back in his seat, as he exchanged the flame to Jackie silently.

Jackie only started at the emerald green flame in awe and attempted to touch it, his hand gently grazing over it, just as if it was transparent.

"Woah.." He said in wonder as he glanced over at it, gasping a little as he looked back over at it.

Marvin rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, causing the small flame to disappear, "Aww," He heard Jackie say in disappointment and the hero smiled sadly.

Angus flinched a little when he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder then relaxed once he realized who it was, then taking out his hunting dagger and started to run his fingers along it.

He then smirked a bit, brandishing the dagger a little and glancing down at it carefully.

Chase grinned, taking out his nerf gun, and shooting Jack with one of them, earning a growl from the other.

..But Jack clearly didn't say anything against it in protest, so that should be good right?

As Chase's grin grew as he shot Jack with more of the foam discs that was in the toy gun, as Jack only got more mad each time.

Though Jack still didn't protest..in all honesty, he really just didn't want to make Chase anymore depressed or disappointed.

"Well, your no fun," Chase said, pouting as he put the toy gun away and glancing away.

"Well you also know Chase, actions speak louder than words." Jack smiled a little as he said it, glancing at Chase from the top mirror as the father's expression softened.

"Oh, right! Sorry dude!" Chase responded, shaking his head at himself sheepishly and smiling back also.

"It's fine," Jack grinned this time at him as he glanced back at the road.

"Hey Angus, could you check my phone?" Jack spoke minutes later, looking to the hunter to the seat next to his.

Angus only nodded at him, taking the youtuber's phone and checking a few things, "Which ones did you want me to check?"

"Just the messages," He mentioned to the icon with an envelope on it, as Angus tapped on it and on the first one he saw.

Mark - at 4:35 : hey jack! just wondering where you've been for the past few days! getting a little worried

"What am I supposed to reply with?" Angus said with a hint of nervousness, gesturing to the message.

"I don't know, just tell him we're on vacation." Jack responded with a shrug as he glanced over.

The hunter only sighed and nodded silently and typed up a response.

Jack - at 7:57: hey mark! just going on vacation for a few days, no need to get worried!

Then in an instant, a reply popped up as a notification.

Mark - at 7:58: oh okay! just checking up on you, you know how i get

Jack only chuckled to himself and smiled a little, staring straight ahead at the road.

He knows exactly how Mark gets at times like these.


	3. Checking into the hotel

Jack sighed, turning back to the others, "We're at our hotel," He spoke as he gestured towards the building in front of the car.

"What??" Jackie asked with another head tilt, "You got us a hotel??" The hero spoke with eagerness and awe in his voice.

"Yep," Jack replied, getting out of the car as everyone else did, "I figured we needed somewhere to stay for a few days."

"Well, wise choice," Marvin said sarcastically as he followed Jack as the others stayed behind him.

Jack only nodded and walked toward the hotel, which looked pretty high-class in itself already.

But, someone stopped him when he got close to the door of the building.

"I need to check your passports," The lady said, with an unamused expression as she put her hand out, as everyone handed theirs to her.

Except..one (slightly) stood out from the rest of them.

"Um..this says your a girl," She pointed out, "And that your name is Jacklyn Benson." She finished as she looked at Jackie with a questioning look.

"Well I mean..it's not wrong," Jackie said with a nervous laugh, glancing back at the lady as she stood blank-faced still.

"I can show you," Jackie continued as she only nodded, the hero took off his superhero suit slightly, revealing a binder on his chest.

As the girl only stood and her face changed to a mixture of surprise and shock as he took the hero's passport slowly.

"And I legally changed my name to Jackie." He said with a small smirk this time, waiting for a reply even.

"I..I'm sorry sir, i won't hold you up any longer," She said, suddenly apologizing and motioning to the hotel beside her.

The other egos and Jack only kept walking into the sidewalk and into the hotel in front of them, gasping a little the interior.

"Can you believe that, Marv?? She called me sir!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly, looking over at the magician with a big grin.

"I can believe it," Marvin spoke with a small smile also as he walked with the others.

Henrik seemed to be muttering about how high class the hotel looked in german slightly, taking off some of his medical wear.

Anti only hummed along still, his earbuds staying in and putting his music selection on shuffle and occasionally bumping into a few people.

"Jack, how come you got us a such a nice hotel like this?" Chase spoke up, looking over at Jack skeptically.

"Eh..I have my ways," Jack only said, with a small smirk as he took a step into the elevator, as the rest followed in with him.

"Oh..kay?" Chase replied, raising an eyebrow as he watched Jack push a button that lead to the second floor.

The other nodded and waited for the elevator to stop, so they could get off at the right floor.

The elevator eventually stopped minutes later, stopping at the correct floor they had to go to and let them off.

Jack walked off the elevator slowly, walking over to a room marked '207' and got out a key card, sliding it across the pad.

"Don't worry, there's a few more rooms for the rest of us but their going to be in pairs of twos," Jack explained, walking into his and Angus's room.

"Like..say, Anti and Chase for example, they'll have a room together." Jack continued to explain and gestured to the two he mentioned.

"Ohh, okay," Angus spoke up from beside Jack and walked into their room also.

"Yeah." Jack said, giving everyone their own key-cards and then walking over and sitting over on their bed.

Marvin took the card with a light swipe, opening the door for him and Jackie and walking inside also.

He sighed contently, stepping over to the bed and laying on it instantly as Jackie did the same but in a more childlike way.

"It feels so good.." Marvin commented, shutting his eyes as he rested his head against the pillow.

Jackie only chuckled at Marvin's scene and took of the magician's mask and his own, setting them on the night stand. 

"I can agree with you on that, Marv.." Jackie responded, laying back against the bed with a smile.

Chase took his and Anti's card, which was ironic since Jack did mention them getting a room together but Chase shrugged it off.

He glanced at Anti, who was busy still listening to his music and gently tapped his shoulder, gaining the glitch's attention.

"Ẉ̢̜̥̖̼͟͞ͅh̨̛̲̙̝͖a̴͇̯͓̹̱͈̯̟͡t̞̘̦̗̗͕̞̕͡?̵͔͈" Anti said, taking out his earbuds and staring at Chase idly in the hallway.

"C'mon dude, we got a room to ourselves!" Chase exclaimed with a grin, sliding the card down the pad like Jack did and walked inside the room.

Anti only groaned a little in return and followed the father after him, putting his phone away for a second.

Chase walked into the room, almost instantly jumping onto the bed as he laughed slightly.

Anti stepped inside and walked over, then sat onto the bed, ignoring Chase's childishness and yawning a little.

"Aww, tired already?" Chase said, noticing the small yawn and jumping down and sitting on the bed next to him.

"A҉̱͖̠̣͞l̴̟̭̬͓̤̫̤̙r̢͘͏̤̩̱̘ͅe͚̳ą͏̣̟̪͖d̛̬̲͝y̪̹̺͍̪͔͓?̴̸͙̮̭͉̪̲̱ ̼̻̬̲͕͝T͏̹͇̗h҉̣͇̥̕a̡̰̻͇͉̲̳͢t͍̲̫͕̭̞̯͘ ̢̝̪̭͖͚͈̮̩͙d̲͇͟r̢̫̜̞͠į͙̳͙͍̟͟v̴̙̹͢͞e͙̦͖͡ ̡̰̥t̯͇͙̭̝̣̹͟ơ̯͎̠͔͙͓̘o̵̡̼͡k̶̻̖̜̘̼̖̩̩͜ ̥̪̰̺͇̕a̝̜̘l̵̶̟̮̹̟͓͠l͓̞̰͓͍̜̘̹ͅ ̸̷̯͓̹̜͙̯̼̮d̰̙͚̳̙a͕͖̲̝̕͢͠y̲̮̺͈ͅ,̷͔̞͎̙̱̹̥̠͡ͅ ̨̺̼̪͙͚̞̯ͅB҉̴̡̲r͚͔̘͕͝ͅo̴̹̯̞͟͡d̲̘͇y̢̪̖̰͜͝!̵҉̞͙̺̱̤" Anti exclaimed, glaring over at Chase in a testing way.

"Well yeah..but you can still sleep now!" The other responded, beaming slightly at him.

Anti only sighed again, laying down on the bed next to his boyfriend and closed his eyes, "T̴̙̖̞̠h҉̲͘ę̹͙̗̺ ͍̜͠ţ̴͚͙̼͚h̵̫̥̝̹̣̫̱͟i̪̥͙͟͞n̵͙̻̬͇̯͖̗̞͘͜g̢̮͙̳s͏͔̞̖ ͏̲̰͍͙͠i̪͇͍͡ ҉̠̱͎̹̰̪̣̜̕d҉̰͇̳̪̤o̞͕̳̝̣ ͈͖͉̜̞̦̰̙f͔͖̹͓̼̖̼o͚̯̮̟͟͜͜r̷̪͙͉̮̫͞ ̢̩̰̫y̴̨͉̘͈͠o̺u̴̗̫̣̖͈͎͢,̫̤̖ ̷̸̟͙̯͎̦̪C̵̶̲̖̫̲͕̞͘h͏̴̲̤͖͍̜̮̼͇a̹̟̟̬͟s̖͕̳e̴̱̹̹̫̲̬ͅ.̮̯͍͙̟̖͍.̶͍͍̖̫͖̜̬̫" He muttered.

Henrik took the key-card Jack also gave to him and turned to Jameson and Robbie before opening the door.

"I know i am not ze best with words..but I still hope you two like the trip tomorrow!" The doctor said with a light smile as the others nodded to him.

"Hopefully you'll like it too, dear doctor!" Jameson signed, smiling back at him a little.

"Rob..hopes..sheep..will..enjoy..too," Robbie said a little enthusiastically, glancing up at Henrik.

Henrik only laughed a little sheepishly and patted Robbie playfully before pulling his hand away and sliding the card across the pad and opening the door.

"Woah.." Henrik said in awe, as he took in the room little by little.

"Quite a beauty, isn't she?" Jameson signed, also taking it in with the doctor.

Henrik only nodded and gasped slightly once he noticed the beds and ran over to them.

Jameson followed him, as Robbie did also but..a little slower. 

The gentleman only sat down on the bed softly as Henrik sat beside him, feeling the fabric oddly.

"Interesting.." He commented, taking his gloves off and pressing his fingers against it.

Only minutes later, that Henrik actually got into the bed, with Jameson on the other side.

And Robbie going over and sitting on the floor, like a dog..in a way.

"Goodnight, Jamie!" Henrik exclaimed, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Night, Good doctor!" Jameson said in return, closing his eyes.

"Rob..love..hen..and..jamie," Robbie added, opening an eye and glancing at them.

"Aww," Henrik muttered audibly, putting a hand under his pillow.

"We love you too."


	4. Getting ready for the park

A buzz from Chase's phone suddenly awoke Anti, resulting in him grumbling and sitting up then looking over at the object tiredly.

"W̴̤̦͕͔̕͟ͅh̘͈̩͚͖͝a̛̼ţ̵̧͍̖̮͇̭̯ ̯̘̻̯͚̹̩i̧̼̕n҉̴̼͚ ̞̻ṯ̹͔̭͈̫̫ͅh̸͉͍̫e̛̩̗͚ͅ.̴̻͞.͙̼͈̟̲̬̣̥̟.̟͔̟͢" He muttered, glancing over at it with half lidded eyes then picking it up, the bright light blinding him more.

Then Anti saw the notification at the top of the screen, as a few minutes passed by.

Four new voice mails all by Stacy fucking Brody.

"T͏̷̣̹̖̲h̨̼͓̣̖ͅa̛͚̹͓̗̩̮̯̤͡͞t̛̝̺̫͕̮̺̹͟ ̷̨̪̹b̵̵̡̭̙i͔̙̗t̜̭̞̥͚̬͜c̟͔̙̞͈͎͍͉͟͞h̵͏̤̥͈͓̱͘.̷̟̦̜̹̙̩̭͜͢ͅ.͎̯̦̠̤̕͢͟" He mumbled quietly, not even daring to wake Chase up, since he knew he was a heavy sleeper.

Playing all voice mails...

"Chase..Chase? Stacy here, so I just found your phone number ironically..and as you know, Grayson's birthday is coming up. And, you better be there for the party, or else there will be dire consequences. I will have you know that. But..that's the important thing i had to get out. I couldn't exactly call because i had to be in for work later, just letting you know. Weren't you also going to take Sam to your friends house? Huh..Quite a busy man you are, Chase. Anyway, I'll see you around..um, bye."

"Chase! Today is Grayson's birthday. Hopefully you'll be there at the party like i said. And don't even say to me that you were with your friends again, or i'll make you stop hanging out with them ever again. You understand me? ...Good. Just wanted to tell you! Can't wait until you come to it..see you soon i'm guessing. Oh wait-one more thing, Sam kind of fell when you were trying to teach her to skateboard, and mentioned that one of your friends is a doctor? Maybe he should check on her. Only a little favor to ask of you. Bye, Chase."

"Chase...Why weren't you at the party? Did we do something wrong? Did *I* say something wrong? Tell me. ...Oh. You really need to stop doing that "Youtube Channel" thing of yours, it's really wasting time in your life and your spending too much of that other time with your friends. You need to learn to be there for your own family, Chase. Just..be there for us. I hope you will..just remember that okay? Okay..i'll leave you alone now. I'll call you later, alright? Bye."

"Chase..where have you been? And why did you do that to Gray and Sam?! Why?! Why did you do that..? They had such a bright life ahead of them..and you just..took it all away. Why? -Her voice started cracking- Tell me please, Chase..I just want to know why you did this..God..i loved them so much..I..I just..I'm never calling you again. You sick bastard. Goodbye Chase. I hope you have a even better life without me in it. Just know that."

A click sound emitted from the phone as Anti mentally cringed, as his eyes widened in shock and a little bit of terror, hearing what she said about him in the last voice mail, keep reeling in his mind.

About what his boyfriend did, about what Chase did. Why did he do it is the right question..

Anti glanced back at Chase, he was still sleeping silently, not knowing what the glitch had just heard.

The glitch set Chase's phone back as he took out his own, calling his creator and keeping his voice low to a whisper, "J̧̛̖̥̼̗̖͞a̧̮̦̻c̛̘̦̙̜̯ͅk҉̧̗̟̫̠̯͖̥͡,̡̕͏̱͇̗͙͎̦̘͎ ̴̖̜̰y̫̳̕̕o̩̠̯̟̫̭͢ͅu̸̬̦͕͈͉̲̕ ̵̟̣̟̳͠ņ҉͙̥e̴̱͎̭͚̗͡e̡̳̗̪̖d҉̨̖̲̟̼ ̧̞̩̖̫̘t̟̻̣̬̠͍̺͢ǫ̳̤̗͎̻ ̸̺̖͖̤̟͞c̥͔͍̘͎̭͞u̡̧̪̰̯͎̹̯͚͈t̴̗̬̠̝̳̞͞ ̪͞t̼͎̣ḩ̯̳͍̳̱͠i̫̥͜ş̜̘̻͉̭͉̙͓ ̛͏̗͎͍̤̜̜ͅţ̨̜͈͖̲̜̝̺r̢̗̥̞͉̫̯į̮̲̠p̸͕͉̤ ̨҉̜͉̱̘̱͉̙ͅs̨͎̫̜͓̹̞͜h̫̰ͅơ̷̧̮͉̖̖̩̞͉͕r̴̞̤͔t̸̴̰̯͖̩̳̰̳̮ ͏̵͕̭̱̭͙͓a̵̦͚̕ ̺͡f̸̯̟͎e̴҉̯͕͇͖͖̖͓̝w͕̙͇̗̹̲͘ ̶̲̞̞͔̗͢d̞̩̼͚̟̱̩͘͝ͅą̮̤̺̠y̸̝͇̮̗̫͡ͅs̕͞҉̱͚̼̩.̶̴̤̗̗̼͟"

"Why?" The other responded, his voice also in a hush as if not to wake Angus either, "I thought you guys wanted to stay here for a while."

"W̰̺̰̺͘͜e̷̖̤͓̻̱̠̬l̖͍͞ͅl̠̠̜̼͍̣͓ͅ.̥͙̭̲̭̭ͅ.͞͏̞̩̩͇͔ḽ͈͔̖̻̤̟e̷͚͕͡ͅt̸̹̫͞'͞҉͚͖s̷̟̲̺̳̤̳̠̭͡ ̘̤̜̲͚̜͕̖͝ͅj̧̲̯̕u̶̘̞̳̥͍̞̜͉ş̬t͏̡͍̬̼̼̩̹̦͠ ̴̣͇͉̰s̝̜̳̥̘̤̤̟͞͠a͖̰͝y̼̫̕͠͞,̴̛͏̺̪͚̺̯ ̢̩̼͎̻͇͇̠̮I̟̺͟ ͡҉̥̠̫̣̺̫̲d͏͕̖̱̻ị͔̝̠̰ͅs͙̥̦̜c̷̺̯̠̙̗͖͜ơ̝̺̗̼̫͖͡v̳̱͓͙͘͝e̴̡͇̮̦r̴̷̭ȩ̵̠̦d̘̙̘̦͍ ͔̲͙͈̫̱̞ͅs̴͇̺͍͞o͙͍̙̦͉̣̯̩͉͜͠͞m̫̣̖͈̝̕͠e̡̜͈̳͖͠t͈̣̰̻͝h̷̷͓͙̼̦̦̬̮i̛̭̗͈͖̰̞̱̣̬̕n̶̨̧̳͎̞̣̼̰̻̗g̼̱̝̜͡ ̷̻̺̺̭̹̩̞̺̮͞͠a͎̰̤͙̪͍b̭̫͈͙͔͜ͅo̮̠̩̳̬͈u͎͉̖͟͡ͅt͇͍̹̦͢ͅ ͔̬̮̟̠͜ͅC̸̺̲̝̥̤h̞̱̼͕̗̞a̬̖̕͡ṣ̰͈̙͟e̙͍̥̲̯̺̗̕ ̦̦͖̝̖̭I͚̥̪̹̜̮͔̺͢ ̧̟̙̻͚͟͞s̭̭̜͙̰̱͔͓͘͞h̨̹͝o҉̡̙͖̻̩̞̭͞ͅṳ̗͖̪͙̪̪͘l̶͚̟͝d̬͙n̛͇̝̝͓̝̕ͅ'̛͕͢͞ͅt̤͙̕͘ͅ ̷̗̮͈͡h̬̣͚̗͍͉̬͙ą̠̣̲̱̠͡ͅv̟̝̜̣e͕̯͉̖̫̹̼͚.̴̮" Anti said, pulling the covers over and getting off the bed uneasily.

"Like what?" Jack asked, his tone soft yet curious and concerned, pulling the phone closer as he looked back at Angus.

"I̦͎͇̩̫͠͡͡ ̛͓̣̭͍̦̖͡ͅw̭̗̫͖̰o̠̗̩̫̟̰͈ņ̸͖̻'͢҉̱͙̱̯̫̞̬͝ͅt͉̗͠ ͖̙g͙̟̬̘͔̙̯͚͠͡o̵̭̪̰̰͎̫̰̰͙͝ ̴̮̦t͍̙̩͇̪ͅơ̸̧̺̣̼͉͚͍̮͚o̺͚ ͏̸̲͍̫ͅi̧̫̠̟͎n̵̥̱̩͕͓̺̰t̶̜̲͞o̦͎̱̹̖ ̷̙̣͡d̗͓̗̝e̸̛̘̼͔͈̯͉̹̪t̶͔͙͘ą̙̥̭͚͉i̠̬͟͡l̷̡̹͎̖̝͈̟̟̮ ̯̻̙̦͍̤̗̠̕̕b̴̜̱̭̺͙͓̺̤͢u͏̵̣̦̙̯̺̤̦ͅt̠.̘͍̘͔̯̬͔̕͝.̞͜ẖ̥͖̘̹̜e҉̶̻̳͈̹̻̺͈ ̥͕͍̮͙͔͞k̴͈̝̞̹̜̲͝i̤̲̹̤͠l̷̟͔͇̙͖̝̤͢l̢͏ͅe̶̮̖̹d̢̳̬̠ ̬̖̙̞̜̻̘̩͕s͏͓̝̗o̗͕̫̠̯̕m҉̣̦͕͈̹͔̻̬e҉̭͉͔̩͈ͅo̖̱̥̥̮̝͓̯n̴̛̺͔̘̹͓̻e̺̦̩ ͎̺͢c̡̛̲̘͉̞̕l̸̰̭̣͖͙̙̻ͅo͏̗͍͇̪̹̟͝s͔̼̰̙̰̺͞e̩̞̠ ̭͖̕͡t̴͙̟͉̣̳̯̪̰͠o̡̨͓͚̙̠ ͍͙͚͍͜h̥̘͔̯͇͉̫͝͝ͅi͏̯̙͠m̶̻̝̝̙̞͝.̸͏̮̰͉̲̙͈" The glitch spoke with clear uneasiness in his tone, huffing quietly.

"Oh my god.." Jack replied, gasping a little, "Alright..I can shorten it if you want," He finished, glancing down to the floor.

"T̛̙̝̪̖͓͠ͅh̴̜̞͓̝̦͙̳͕͈a̷̺̥̩̗̠n̡̛͏͎̥͍͍͇͍̲ķ͈̺͇̤̥̕ ̼͚̰̮y̢̠̩̻̘̞̻͓͘o̴̵̺͍͍u͎̠̜̰̜͙̺̤͝.̷̛̞̙͕̤̣̟͈͓" Anti sighed, hanging up then ending the call, slipping his phone back away.

But when Anti turned back around to his boyfriend, Chase was awake now, yawning tiredly and rubbing his eyes also then looking up sleepily at Anti.

"Anti..? Why're you up already?" Chase said groggily, weakly looking over at their small clock on the nightsand, "It's like..three am.."

"I̼̘̰̭'̶͓̻̘ͅm̵͈̦̠̦̝̥͞ ͏͍͙̯̱͜m̸̶̟͍̘o̢̱̰͚̤̟͖̯͖͟͡ͅr̖̬̰͜e̲̩̟ ̛͍̭̬͙̳̦̟o̧̟͓̘f̮̻̩̠̬̯̪͠͡ ̫͎̥̖̮͝͡͡ą̛̹͉͖̮͝ ̨̖̫̕͠m̵̛͕̰̱ơ̻͉̖͔̬̣̫̭r̠̹̰̻n̴̨̠̞̼̗̖̘̹i̧͎͍̤̤̗̙͉͠͡ͅṋ̶̲̲g̷̷̨̗̭͉̻̲ ̢̨̟̹͍͔̟p̛̭̹͍͓e̸̝̺̼͍͚̼͙̫r̕͢͏̺̙s̡̯̗̗o̦͔̦͟n̸͙̼̻̪̻̕ͅ ̗͕͢͢t͇̰̖̱h̸͕͍͕̟͙͍̦͉ͅe͏̘͍̝ṇ̴̠͚̭͉̩̭̟̯ ̡͉͇͘y͏̡͚̯̥̘o̬̝̮͎͓̠̼̲̦u̧̼̪̠̳̠͙ ̡̤̭̫͙̜̼̱̕͞a͘͞͏̳͔͚͇̺r̵̨̭̝̮̣̬͖͍̠͝e̶̖͖̦͜." Anti lied, glancing back over at Chase as his eyes faded back to green with blue.

"Alright.." Chase responded, getting up also and starting to head out of the room, "Did Jack say what time we're leaving?"

"Ņ̶̫̯̖̜̟o̸̧͓̺̞̞̖̗̭͝ ̷̼̘̰̙͔͡h͈̻̕e͕͖̭̯͉͟ ̧͙̺̬̤̻͔d҉̷̩̪͎̞i͘͏͍͖̲͚͜d͏͏̪̝̥̮͖ņ͓̻̻̙̗͖̯'̟͡t̤̝̘̖̟͈̗͔̳͟,̡͏̮͇ ̼̳̩̥̫̠̜͚͢͞b̨̝̺̤̘͓̞̮͎̫u̪͖̞̤̩̜̝̕͠t͏̧̝͕̫̞̯̠̞ ̻̦̠̰̲͢i̟̣͉̼̩̬̘̤͟͞'̴̛̜͕͡m͚̺͙̪̩̯͟ͅ ͙̥̳̺̤̬̳ͅg̢̤͔̙o͏̯̰͇̜̲̬ḭ͉͎̞̗n̹͖͎g̵̗̩̦͎̣̱ ͜҉̤̰̠̙t̙͟o̬̫͞ ͓͉͓̟̤͘͜c͏̣͕̙̪̼̜̕̕h͙̬̦̭̤e̶̢̗̥̲̭̘ͅc̩͎͈͟͜ͅk̜̣̫̖̖͢͡ ͔̮̫̥̕r̴̶̘̠̻̤i͚̳̕͞g͚͕͈͠͞h̢̧̯̲̖̖̮̜t̫̙̥̟̥̝̭̗ ̷̟̪͟͠n̴̪̘͓̣͎͍͞ọ̵̢͖w̙͖͇̻̳̝̙͟," Anti replied, getting his phone and texting Jack quickly, "when are we going to the park?"

As a reply instantly came back, "i dunno, when you guys are ready i guess?" Anti sighed again before putting it back away.

"What'd he say?" Chase asked, looking over at him curiously with a twinge of eagerness.

"W̲̭͖̘̦̙̕͜h̗͚͡e̶̼̬̼̹̹̳̫̰̘n̵̶̛̬͍͍e̛̳̯̦͜v̤͉̝̥̪͙̭͓̪͝ȩ͚̝̹̹̟͕͎ͅr̭͝ ̢̠̤̪̮̞̞w̥͇̝ͅe̤̤͙'͕̮̙͉r̷̵̢̤̱̘e͉̘̟̞͎͖̣̼͔ ͏̡̖͚͍̞̠͓͕̩r̮̬e͎̖̺͚͢a̹̹̣̯̼͖̖̭̘͟d̻̯͢͢ͅy̸̨̟̻̞̪͔̳̼,̷̷̘̪ ̡͓̥̬̫̫̕h͍̰͉͚̲͕e̷̜ ̬͚̣͓̩̲͕̣͠ͅs̵̖̪̗͚͈͕͝͞ͅa͇͓̞͚̘͍̣̤y̵̠̙̭s̷͚̺̹̳.̴̛̱̞̜̲" He replied, walking out to the hall as Chase locked the door behind them with the key card.

"Alright! I'm ready now, but we have to check with the others," Chase beamed, a bright smile present on his face.

Almost like he was unfazed on what'd he had done before..

Anti smiled consciously at his boyfriend as he walked next to him, as Chase had quite a spring in his steps.

Chase opened the door to Marvin and Jackie's room the same way, then the two came out of the room a minute later.

"Hey!" Marvin said, smiling slightly as Jackie looked over from behind the magician.

"Hey!..Uh, what's with Jackie?" Chase asked, looking over at the hero behind Marvin.

"Well..he kind of found the sweets and candies in the room..and got sugar high." Marvin explained, gesturing to Jackie. He did look a little out of it right now..

"Ohh..well just wanted to tell you Jack said we could all go to the park at any time!" Chase said cheerfully, as Anti only took out the phone from before and put his earbuds back in.

"Oh, alright!" Marvin replied, pulling Jackie over a little, "Well, we're ready now if you want to go!"

"Yeah!" Chase responded, starting to walk to Jack and Angus's room, with a good party behind him.

Jack sighed slightly, putting a few of his things into a small backpack and looking over at his temporary roommate.

He zipped up the backpack, putting it on his shoulders bracefully, cringing at how tight it was, then walking over to the door as the hunter followed him.

Jack opened the door, revealing the party of egos behind it even Henrik, Robbie, and Jameson had joined them.

"Uh..i suppose everyone is ready to go already?" Jack said expectantly as he raised an eyebrow at everyone.

"Yeah we are!" Almost everyone exclaimed in unison with big grins and smiles on their faces.

Anti in the back only shrugged, not barely hearing Jack and putting some music back on.

"Alright..-" Jack spoke before being cut off by the glitch in the back, as Anti smirked to himself.

"T̶̞̫͍̰̖h͘͏̜̺̜̙̰̮ͅi̛̩͓̙̝̘͡s̷̢̙̪̘͚̱͝ ̛̳͎̮̬̘͎͉͡i̧̗̣̼͎͖̳̲s̸̢̲̤̦͇͖͉͔͔ ̸̙͔̙͞a̹̰̪͢ ̢͏̼̟̜͕̞̲̠ģ̩͚̕͟o̸̬͟͞ͅo̡̫̟͇͚̰̙̩̹͡ḑ̵͈̟̗̤̙͡ ̢̠͙͞ş̵̹̞͓͙̗o̥͈̥̩͙͇̮n̦͉g̵̨͎͖͙̘̗ ̨̫̫͍f͕̟̥̝͉o̧̩̱͈̜ṟ̝̗̪̤͎̮ ̶͈̩͚̲͡t̛͔͚͟h̡̨͉͙i̷̴̺̥̯s͙̲̖̤͉͙̲̥ͅ ̸̤̥̰͚̝s̥̬̭͕͜i̶̵̭͇̼͇t͏̼͙̺͓u̫͉̹̭͚̫͚̲͜a̛͚̬̪ṱ̴i̷̮͢o̘͎͕̮̮̠͘n̴̨͓͙.̡̻̦͚̫͘.҉̙̼͓͙̣" Anti grinned, pulling the earbuds out and putting the music volume up almost all the way.

Some of the egos in the room had recognized the song tune..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger?


	5. Park time! (1/2)

"You've got these little things, that you've been running from," Chase hummed along once he heard the song, running down the stairs patiently and waiting for the rest as he ran.

"You either love it or guess you don't.." Jack joined in, following Chase as he smiled in thought as he sang along with him.

"Your such a pretty thing to be running from anyone," Chase hummed, as Anti ran down to the steps also reaching over to him and lifting up the glitch's chin as Chase pulled him into a kiss.

Anti's multicolored eyes widened in surprise, then kissed the other back in response before Chase pulled away from him with a smile, "A̸̤̗͕͔̫̞̕͡ ͙̲̠̥v̡̳̗͚̩̖͈̫̱͝i̩̗̬̬̪͝s̛͚̩̻͎̭͟͠i͏̞̘͜͟ọ̪̖̮̤̥n̵͙̪͚̞̺̪̞̞̕ ̜̫͍̙͟w̢̻̺i̳̱t̵̳͓͙ͅh̛̳͇̤̭ ̳̲ͅn̛̝͚̰̜̠͔̠̘o̸̲̯͟͡ ̢̢͙͍̼̘̘͓̕w̢̙͕h̴̘̮̗̳̬̖͝e̢͉̻̝͔r̴̻̫̖̮̗̜̼e̤ ̷̜̳͚̹̭͇͜t͚̲o̴̡͕̹͇̼̰͚̗̲͢ ̮͇̕g̷̢͙̝̣̣͖͔͖o̸͍͜,̶̥̞̥͕͍͈͎͢ͅͅ" Anti spoke, also singing to it.

"So tell me right now..you think your ready for it," Marvin sang as he joined the others, racing down the stairs using his magic and smirking as he watched the rest.

"I wanna know, why you got me going," Jackie spoke up, running over the rest as he grinned with determination.

"So let's go, I'll take it out of here," Henrik joined, humming ever so slightly as he followed everyone but walking after them instead.

"I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live," Angus sang, nailing the lines just right as he followed after the other egos, walking like Henrik was.

"I'm ready to go!" Chase sang the chorus, running down to the main lobby of the hotel as the egos trailed right behind him, "G̢̞̫̠̞̱̦̞̗͢e̸̳̗̜̘͇͚͉̳͝t͞͏̫̣̭̥͍̥ͅ ̲̗̹͟m̴̬͚̖̦̳̻͈̭e̢͔̱̹̣̜̺͉̱ ҉̬̘̮̣̻̗͘ͅo҉̲̫̲͇u҉̱̮̰̮̭̭̹t̨̗͈͍̹͚̙͈͍ ͠ͅo̢͇͎̹f̸̶̛̖̳͍͓ ̧͍̥̼̜̠̞͔m̕҉̮̦̼͚͎̫y̜̤̲͙̻̺̦̮ ҉̡̝͔̘͓͔͕̬̥m͓i̴͍͈̠̼̥̤̮͝͠n̬̥̞ḏ̸͠͠,͏̸̱̪͎̝̠ ̻̞̝͖̮̻͝͝g̣̹̱̭͉̥̦͝ę̗̻̫̱͘͘t͙͙̕͠ ̲͓͈̮͇͇̹̺̯m҉̷͙̟̫̬̞̺͓e̷̹̲͕ ̨҉̦o̢͈̱u̢͉̺̻̜̠̫͠ͅt̫͙͘͢ ̱̥̥̟̺̱̰͡͝͡ͅơ̴̘̠͕͉͜f͏̛̥̰͓̞͈̮̻͍̬ ̼͈̩͞͠m̹̣̰y̧͍̤ ̵͎̳̘̹̻̞̜͡ͅͅm̷͙͖̱̕i̞̖̺̱̲͘͢ͅn̛̰̜̩̟̠̣͞d̵҉̜̠̙̟͖̱͎̭͕" Anti chimed in with the rest of the lyric.

"I'm ready to gooo!" Jack continued for him, following after Chase and then pushing the doors open the walking outside of the hotel.

"You've got these little things, you wanted something for 'em," Marvin joined again, singing a little softer being the only difference from before as he followed Jack and Chase.

"You either get it or guess you don't.." Jackie said the line this time, dashing after Marvin, Jack and Chase then pausing to walk now.

"What does it really mean..do get nothin' from anyone?" Jameson spoke up and signed the words, walking after all the egos in a steady pace.

"There's a million ways it could go.." Angus continued singing, as he walked out as for everyone else did also.

"So tell me right now, you think your ready for it," Henrik sang again, humming parts of the music with a pleasant smile as he followed them all.

"I wanna know why you got me going," Jack sang the words with a grin, walking over to the car and getting inside of it.

"So let's go, we'll take it out of here.." Chase grinned also, bouncing lightly along to the music as he went over and got inside the car, taking a seat next to Robbie's seat.

As the zombie slowly walked over and got into it also, with a half blank expression as he sat next to Chase, idly and silently.

"I think I'm ready to leave, i'm ready to live," Marvin continued, the notes going higher as he did sing and slid into the car swiftly and sitting next to Jackie's.

"I'm ready to gooo!" Jackie spoke, leading into the chorus and getting into the car, sitting down at the seat beside Marvin's.

"G҉͖͙̬͕̟͉̝e̙͉̦̪̝̕t̡̮̞͙̫̹͞ ̰͔ͅm̛͖̗̮e̷̤̻̲̺̪̲̦͖͖͞͞ ̷̛͓o̵̡̘̹̪͇͕̙̤̠u̺̥̯͈̮̫̱̕͘ͅt͈̙͙̖ ̸͕̱̝͕o͇̝̮̬̭͜͢ͅf̮̝͎͡ ̤̼̜̜m̛͎͓̼͜͠y̢̻̱̫̹̣̲ ͏̻̖̼̖m̦̳͎i͙̖̩͎̩̗̕͠n͏̧̭͔d̨̫̦͍̙̬̙͘,̪̦͈̙̕͞ ̡͙̭͎̜͖̪͜g̹̹͙̳͎ͅe̶̙͍̼͕͓̝ţ̧̛̺͖͍ ͠҉̩͚m̡͕̤͚̤͉ͅe͏̶͉͔͇̣̺ ҉ͅo̢̭̦̲̥̞ͅu̵̫̠͖̮͓t͔̜͍̯͎̹̣͟ ͇̥͚͈̲ͅo̦̲͞f̢͇̤ͅ ҉̷̮̺̙m̨̦͖͎̤͓y̸̠̱̼̙̲̮͜ ̡̥̲̹m̤̹i̢͓̜̣̙̬̫̮̹n͈͔̣͓̮d̷̡̳," Anti sang one of the last lines of the chorus again, glitching into the vehicle, right next to Jameson's seat.

"I'm ready to go!" Henrik spoke again, sliding into the car and sitting in between Chase and Robbie.

"I think i'm ready, i'm think-i know i'm ready," Chase sang the next part, lowering his voice slightly as he watched Jameson get into the car and sit next to Anti.

"I know, I think I'm ready, I think i know I'm ready.." Jack repeated, like Chase did but in a different phrasing as he put the hand on the steering wheel, put the key into the side and started the car.

"I know, I think I'm ready, I think i know I'm ready," Marvin repeated the lyric, as he put on his seat belt as everyone else did after and the magician grinned excitedly.

"I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready..." Jackie said once more, smiling brightly as he sang, bouncing in excitement in his seat.

"I'm ready to goo!" Angus sang the starting part of the chorus this time, with a grin as he watched Jack pull out of the hotel parking lot.

"G̬͇͈͟͡e̛͓̭̲̯͈̖̙̳͘͡t̵̛̯͓̣ ̭͙͠m̸̹̼͈͕͔̜͜e̷̙̣̹͙̟̭̠ ̛̞̠̱̩̤͎̼̫̬͡o̡̭̠͖̦̖̖̭̕ͅu҉̪̠̜̻̺̝͓̞̦t̶̶̢̮͎͖̰̫̹ͅ ͖̻͕̜̗̹̟̱͢o̞̮͢͠ͅf̶̸͕̦̝̝ͅ ͔̼̰̤̜͘m̲̣̣̯̪̯̟̟y̵҉̙̹̜̺̻ ̛̟͉̣̟̭̞̠͡ͅm͏͎̮̲̮̼͎̤ͅį̵̖̝̥̼͈̯̹̼̥͠n̶̼͉͇͙͟d̵̖͍,̘ ͏̝̗͈̯̝g̶̞̭͙̻͕͈e̜̹̞t̹̺͙̰͖̩̕ ͏̱̹̲̟̰͔̟̤ͅm̲̪͓͇̘̜͚̹e̕͏̶̺̥̪͙̰͍̞ͅ ̦͇̰̩͞o̡̠̫̜̫̞͎u̬͕̮̹̘͢t͇͕̹̝͍̜̞ ̩̥͔̩̖̞o̵͈̬͈̫̺͚̲̠f͚̜̳ ̷̸͓̲ͅm̡̨̭͔͖̻̳̺̭y҉͖̥͍̻͚̫̟̙͉ ̷̼͔m̴̩̼̻̫̼̩͖̺͘i̛̤͈̳͙̰̺ͅṋ̵̸͚d̠̳̪̣͔͇̕͠," Anti sang once last time, smirking a little as he watched the scenery around them change.

"I'm ready to gooo!" Jack finished with a slighty high note, with a big smile as Anti turned off the song, putting on another one as he put his earbuds back in.

"Wow..I didn't know you guys could sing so good," Marvin said in awe, as he looked to everyone else for a response.

"Well..we're not that good," Jackie responded a little sheepishly, laughing nervously as he was interrupted,

"Yes you are! Now shhh," Marvin replied, grinning and pulling the hero close and kissing him on the lips, as he watched Jackie's face turn light red in surprise.

-

"So," Jack said when they got there, "Which park do you guys wanna go to?" He finished, looking back at the other egos.

"There's more than one?!" Jackie exclaimed in shock as he gasped dramatically, as Jack only muttered "Yes" quietly.

"How many?" Marvin asked this time, raising an eyebrow at his creator as he waited.

"Like..three or four, I think," Jack responded, as the others gasped also, "What're they called??" Jackie asked, lowering his voice.

"Magic kingdom, Animal kingdom, Epcot, and then Hollywood studios," Jack said, explaining all the parks and what they were named.

"Well, I'm definitely going to the magic one, since i was meant to be there," Marvin said, proudly with a smirk, "Since I'm a magician and all~"

"No, Marv..There's attractions, shows and roller coasters there," Jack sighed, as Marvin's expression deflated, "...Oh."

"You and Jackie can go! They still have lots of fun and exciting things to do there," He continued as the magician's expression lit back up, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed as Marvin looked back at Jackie as the hero nodded to him silently, "Then we'll go!"

"Okay..me and Angus are going to Epcot, which one is everyone else going to?" Jack asked, looking back at the rest of them.

"I say, me and Robbie go to Animal kingdom, since he often likes seeing animals," Henrik spoke up, glancing back over at the zombie next to him. 

"Alright.." Jack said blantly as he glanced to Jameson, Anti and Chase for their response this time.

"Anti and I are going to Hollywood studios to see how the movies are made! and Jamie is coming with us~" Chase said with a grin, as he pulled Jameson closer to him and the glitch.

"But do you have a plan for after we're done with everything?" Jameson spoke up, tilting his head as he looked over at Jack.

"Well..we all come back here, then go back home I guess," Jack said, making it as he went along and with a questionable "I guess" at the end.

"Okay! First one to the park is a rotten glitch!" Chase said, grinning, as he fluffed up Anti's hair, earning a growl as he ran off to the Hollywood themed park.

Jack only sighed again this time but silently and inaudibly as he smiled softly, as he began walking to the park of Epcot with Angus following him.

They sure are going to have some fun here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: ready to go (get me out of my mind) by panic! at the disco


	6. Park time! (2/2)

"Holy shit," Marvin muttered in awe, taking in his surroundings as he stood in front of the castle, along with Jackie beside him.

"This place really is magical."

"Well yeah, they don't call it *Magic* Kingdom for nothing, Marv." Jackie replied, chuckling as he also took a look around, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, but it really is though-" Marvin said before being cut off by the hero, as Jackie elbowed him in the side, "I get it, Marvi!"

Marvin winced and chuckled before he stopped, "Okay, Okay," He said, grinning also like his boyfriend of a hero next to him.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Jackie asked, looking back at Marvin expectantly as he started walking again.

"I don't know..that?" Marvin responded, pointing to a random ride to the front of them and followed Jackie's steps.

"Fine by me!" Jackie exclaimed, beaming and walking side by side next to Marvin, with a small spring in his step.

After the ride minutes later, they saw a few shows in the park and had a few snacks at some food concession stands, looking over things to do.

"Mm.." Jackie hummed in glee, eating at his ice cream cone and smiling, "You should tell Jack thanks for this after we get back to everyone."

"I was going to actually," Marvin replied, getting his spoon and shoveling a few scoops of the ice cream into his mouth, causing the rest of his sentence to be muffled. 

"But it's good that you reminded me." He finished, pulling it out and wiping off his mouth with a small napkin beside him, and smiling.

"Ohh, okay," Jackie responded, lifting his head and licking the cream off his lips and grinning playfully.

Marvin only nodded and took another scoopful of ice cream, smiling wider. "Yeah.."

-

"So, now where?" Jack asked, walking into the park and looking to Angus beside him.

"Guess we'll go see the Japan concession," Angus sighed, hoping he'd see his homeland at the place, considering it had some areas of the world in it.

"Because it's close to Australia?" Jack guessed, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows both in confusion, still glancing at the hunter.

"Yeah," Angus muttered, now he was feeling a little homesick..great. "Then we'll go to that one." Jack agreed, starting to walk there.

When they did get there, a lady behind the concession stand greeted them in Japanese and gestured to the cultural food around her.

Jack and Angus waved at her in unison and Jack pointed to some rice and chicken, uneasily looking at the lady, "Could we get those?"

She nodded, stood up and getting the right food and putting them in a tin foil round container, then into a bag, giving it to them as Jack handed her money in exchange.

She smiled, and sat back down at the stand and the group of two walked away with their food in hand, "Well, she was nice," Angus mumbled, a fidgety smile appearing.

Jack nodded slowly and smiled a little also, "Yeah she was." He replied, walking back away and to another part of the park.

"Now what?" Jack asked again with a sigh, "There isn't much to do in this park..considering most of it is dining and attractions."

"Well that's okay," Angus replied, turning to him with a small, sad smile. "I didn't really want to do much anyway."

"You didn't?" Jack replied in surprise, as Angus chuckled, nodding, "Nah, I was just kind of hungry."

"Ahh okay." Jack responded in slight relief, and he smiled genuinely as they walked back to the entrance of the park.

-

"'G'day Mates!" Henrik said, mimicking Angus's accent playfully and giggling a little as he reached the Kangaroo's den of the zoo in the park.

Robbie laughed slightly at the sly impression of his friend and he watched Henrik glance over at the animal over the fence.

The doctor also chuckled a little, before walking along to the next animal down the line in the zoo like place.

Henrik started walking over to area called Dinoland and looked down over to the zombie, "Robbie, do you vant to see ze dinosaur park?"

"Yeah..!" Robbie replied cheerfully, smiling a little at the doctor beside him as Henrik grinned and continued walking to the park.

"Thought so," Henrik muttered and chuckled again, before continuing again and looking straight ahead, then starting to sprint across the park.

As Robbie ran after him slowly and gasped out, "Wait..up..Hen..!" He exclaimed as he dashed after the doctor ahead of him.

"Gonna have zu catch up to me, Rob!" Henrik called after him, sprinting toward the dinosaur themed amusement park and instantly stopped once he got there.

Robbie eventually caught up to the doctor, but..it took him a while though. Henrik stopped and leaned over to catch his breath before looking over at the zombie.

"Ah! you made it," He said smiling slightly again and Robbie nodded slowly and beamed at him, "Robbie..do..good..?" He asked awkwardly to the doctor.

"Yes! Robbie did do good." Henrik replied, grinning and patting the "little" zombie in his fluffy purple hair and the doctor giggled again.

"Why..is..Hen..laughing?" Robbie asked with a heard tilt at him, as he looked up with cutely puppy eyes at the doctor above him.

"Nothing..no reason, Robbie. Your just..cute is all." Henrik responded, chuckling still and messed up the zombie's hair, fluffing it up playfully and he stopped laughing.

"Cu..te?" Robbie pronounced out, still looking at the doctor with a confused expression, eyeing him ever so carefully.

"Well..it means attractive and pretty, in a way." Henrik explained for him with a warm smile and leaned down to the zombie.

Robbie made a groan in acknowledgement and agreement, nodding and grinning at him, and they made their way back to the park entrance.

-

"Where to, dudes?" Chase grinned, asking the others and turning to them on the way.

"I͔͠͠ ̶̷̵̞̻̪̘ͅd̷̡̰̭̠͔͡o̵̼̪͉̗͉̕ͅn̫̩͟͡'͚t̯̖̫̗̼͎̹͕͠ ̶̢͎̜̳̫c̴͉̦̙͢͠a̢͍͖̘̜͇̙͔̤͝ͅr̵̼͕̫̫̫̗͝ͅe̷̝̳̩̳̥͎,̬͕̺̪͚ ̶̩͍̪̜y͉̩̫͍͖͘͟o̴̙͕̜̠u̲̝͔͉̗r̤̬̜͎̱̺ ͙̗̼͇̬̗̘̼ͅt̨̥̜͕͔͡h̡̹e̶̺̞̠̘ ̲̩̻̞͉̤̩̯͟l̞̖͎̦̗̕e̸̠̼͇̣͕̙̦͕̕ą̦̪̞̭͙͕̰̯͜d̶̩͝e̢̼͠r͇̬͉͙̩͇̖ ̗̗͝i̴̬̜̟̖̘̲̻̫͠n͇̤͡ ̰̺͓̪͍̲͘ţ̷̶͓̩͔͕h̜͔̕͜į̶̶̣s͕̰̗ ҉̠͈̬͚g̪̣͇̭͎̗͘͟r̖͖͔͕̘̪͍̕͟o̫̝̼͢u̢̧̥̖͔̜̲ͅp̠̘̠͈̲͈̖̘̘,̲̤͙̯̖̲̗̦͖ ̷̦̲̱̟͠ͅw̰̳̦̗̦̲̱̙h̞̟̪̼̘̭̘̤y̻̩̞̲͓̩̫̟ ̸̳͕̜̬̼̙̲̼̭͠d̩̳̪͎o̷͇͙͉͎̦͇̙̝n̷̦̮̰͕͔̲̭̠͝'̴̨͉̻͇͚̯̱t͖̭̲̝̬̪ ̡̡̹̥y̵̢͖̦͎̗͎̫̞o͚̣͕̙͝u҉̖̟͕͚ ̨̳͎̮̬͎̼̭͡s͇̟̕h͇͎͕̬͇͜͝o̯̘͙̣̲̞͙̯w̵̟̰̫̗̣ ̳̣̣͔̦̙͠ų̙̮͕̱̗s̠͙͠ ̛̗̣͖͡ḁ̞͢ŗ̮̮͚̗͓̬͉ͅo̻͍̪̬u͖̰̻̯̪̺͖̥̙͞n҉̷̲̱̲̗̼ͅd̖̼̮͚̼̙͚̜?̜̪̪̟̼̕͝" Anti replied, half mocking him yet in a teasing way as he glitched to Chase and Jameson.

Chase shrugged, "Well i don't know where everything is.." He replied in a mutter, looking back at the mute gentleman beside them, "What do you think Jamie?"

"I don't mind either, I would be up for anything, certainly!" Jameson cheerfully signed, walking with the others and smiling softly at them.

"Alright-Well we're just look around for things to do, is that okay?" Chase stopped walking and turned to the others in the group, expecting their reactions.

"T̴̡̙̝̣̹h̸̛͍͕͚̤͕̼̝͇a̲̞͍͓̞̼̜̝̹̕͞t̵̻̰͞'̗̪̺̗̟̳̟͜͜ͅs̢̥͚ ̰̳̠̻̞f̵̛̼i̵͔͍͔n͉͓̟̙̙͎̻̯e҉̣,͕̪̦̯̝͉ ̘̪̫̞̤I̸͎̯̲͙̝̦̖̱ ̯̠͖͖͖̜̻͟͞ģ̶̞̪̲̫͉̺̪u̦̻͔̖̕ȩ̭͚͉̰̥̩̮͚͞s̴̵̝̟̠͎̯̞̹͓s̡̖̳̞̼̫͇." Anti replied, also shrugging nonchalantly and pausing when Chase stopped this time, looking over at him.

"Well, that's quite alright!" Jameson signed enthusiastically as Chase nodded and started walking again, "Okay then, it's settled dudes!" 

The rest of the group followed him, occasionally looking over at all the sights and rides around them, often gasping and running over to them.

Chase rushed over to a ride in a hurry and grinned, "Chase! We're in no hurry! Jack said-" Jameson frantically signed, running after him before being cut off by the father ahead of him.

"I don't care about what Jack said! We're doing this!" Chase replied before running off still with a determined look in his eyes, as Anti from the back sighed.

Anti sighed, groaning and glitching up to Chase and walking again, "D̘̙̰͎̮̩͈͈̖͡͡͠ḁ̷̺̪͈̺͍͍ṃ̛͖̰̭̤n̦̼̰̠͔̬ ̵̢҉̲̪̟̘͎̤͚i̪̫̰̬͎͠t̶̸͙̩̫̭͓͖͔̣̭,̡͙̟͖̱̣̫̦ͅ ̧̲̯̥͠Ḅ̵̻͙̗̘̳͜͡r̡̻̜̣̙̱͙̦o̸̘̦̟̲̥̹ḍ̸͓̹͉̰̤̟̫̱y̪͓͢͠.̵̭̝̜̞̺̯͕͇͠.̲̦͈̫̗̗̣̕" He muttered under his breath, and walked into the line for the roller coaster.

As Chase and Jameson followed beside him this time, Chase having an excited grin on his face and Jameson just eagerly waiting to get on.

Eventually they got off the ride, Chase grinned bigger and walked away from it as the others followed him again, "That was so awesome!"

Jameson nodded in agreement, and pointed to a food concession stand across the way, "Shall we go?" He signed in a question, looking over at the father and glitch.

"W҉̱̘̳̹̲͉͕̫ȩ͖͓̩̜͚͈̕l̢̧͍͙͖̤̻͚̖ļ͚̣,̯̣͎̗̖̠̺̞ ͎͉̰̲̘̬I̧͍̮͕̱͚̜̗ ̵̥̞̣̱a̢̙̺͎̹̙̞͓͉m̵̜̠͈ ̴̗̤̥̭̗k͖͖̮̭̗͝͡i̧̧̘͇̯̺̟̗̲̭͜n̬͘͞d̷̼͇͉͍̼͖̪͡͞ ̺̻̗̹͓͜͡ͅͅo͈͍̠̺̙̖͟͞f̰͚͎̭͚̭͢ ̷̱̣h̡͔ų̶͙͍̣n̳̟̰g̲̟̞͚̫̱͎ŗ̛̘̼͓̟y̸͎̖͖͟ͅ.̶͖̙͎̲̬̺.̷̜̘͈͔̟͓̟w̴̧͚͓͓̪̯̯̪̲h̫̹͔y̴͍̲ ̼̺̬͕̻̙͍̙̙n҉̩̰͍̲͕͝o͎̺͇̟͚̳̘͝ͅt̠͍̲͖?̡̡̭̤̪̳̱̦̟̬" Anti responded, perking up for once and smiling softly at the mute beside him, as he returned the smile.

"Yeah, me too.." Chase nodded also and started over to the concession, as Jameson followed and Anti glitched over to the stand, giggling.

They ordered some food from the stand, and went back on their way to the entrance of the park, with smiles and grins on their faces.

Everyone in the group did have a lot of fun today.


	7. Extra day on the beach

"Jaack," Marvin whined, pulling his creator's sleeve with a whine, "Can we go to the beach today?" He asked as soon as everyone got back to the entrance to all the parks again.

"I mean..sure," Jack muttered audibly, not even looking back at the magician as he started walking back to the car, and eventually back to the hotel for now.

"We could spend a few hours there, if you guys want to." Jack finished, pausing and glancing back at the rest of the egos, who were following him intently.

"Hell yeah!" Chase exclaimed with a grin, fixing his cap for a second and a flash of determination appeared in his eyes, "I'm up for a beach day!"

"I̷̥͖̘'̸̨̩̻̠͓̮̖͞l̢̧̺̪̰l̴̴̳̜̤͔̬̝ͅ ̸̩̩̺͓̻̫g̛̛͇͓̤͇o̺͓̞͡͞ ̲͓̳̲͍͚̥͠͡ͅt̴͈͖͔̹̙̙̯͇̼o͎͓̜̕ ҉͖̞̘t̡̙̫̖̼̹̼͍̞͢h͕̹̩̟̯̲͓̣̕ę̥̜ ̸͉̱̼̜̣̟͍͘b̷̮̩e͏̶̪̤̘̭͓̬̥ạ̢c̦͓͞h̤̘̺̭̞̲͓͙͈ ̙̬͓̜̟̕i̸̪͖͉͕̲̺͍͚f̧̧̻͔̙͈̮̺͕ͅ ̶̙̲͡C͉̠̦͍̙̮͟͝ḥ͖̤̥̜͇̭̥̰a҉ͅs̨͖̱̜̲e̛҉̸̙̜̺̝ ҉̤̝͕̰̘͈͔i̴̳̤̹͔̲s̲̞̬̖̦͝ ̱͈̻͕̬̰͟g̜͍͚͙̠̥͜o͖̗̫̭̥͖͜i̧̗̥̩̤̭̩̟̯n҉̴͉̻g͙," Anti added, with a bored expression as he pulled out his phone idly, putting on more music again.

"I am too, If it just means relaxing for a while," Henrik added, with a smile and nodding slightly at their creator and looked to the others.

"I'm so up for it!" Jackie also nodded, grinning like Chase did and wrapping a lone arm around Marvin, as the magician's face heated up at the gesture.

"Me too!" Marvin replied, feeling his face heat up in a red tint as Jackie snaked a arm around his shoulder, and he smiled brightly at Jack.

"Eh..I'd rather stay at the hotel honestly," Angus said with another sad smile, as everyone literally went "Awww." because of his response.

"Really? You'd rather stay in the air-conditioning?" Jack asked teasingly yet mockingly at the hunter as he tilted his head at him.

"Yeah, that's exactly why," Angus responded, chuckling and Jack laughed also, starting to walk again, at a steady pace.

"Well..at least we know what our game plan for today is." Jack said, smiling softly and he continued to walk back to the car where he parked it.

-

As everyone went in through the hotel, going up to their right floor and their rooms, each group in their own rooms changed into their swim shorts and took a few towels with them.

As Henrik came out from his, Jameson and Robbie's room, his outfit was the odd one out of the bunch..to say. He was wearing his medical lab coat, Jack's flamingo "shorts", with no shirt on.

"Henrik..what're you wearing?" Marvin asked, stepping out of his and Jackie's room, shutting the door behind him and raising an eyebrow at the doctor in the hallway.

"I'm wearing zhis to ze beach..why?" Henrik replied, slightly confused as to why Marvin was asking that..his outfit was fine, at least he thought so.

"Just..nevermind, But Jack will probably be mad that you stole his shorts." Marvin muttered, shaking his head for a moment, before Jack and Angus stumbled out of their room also.

"What the-" Jack mumbled, before looking over at Henrik's figure, "You stole my flamingo shorts!" He exclaimed, walking over to the doctor with a mad expression.

"I didn't mean zu steal them! I'm just 'borrowing' them for now!" The doctor explained to Jack, motioning around as he began to walk to the elevator on the floor.

"Okay, fine.." Jack muttered, following him as the other egos came out of their rooms, locking the doors and following suit with Jack and Henrik.

But the rest of their shorts were pretty normal..Jack's had little Septiceye Sam's on them, Henrik's were..the flamingo ones Jack usually wore, that's why he accused the doctor of stealing them.

Marvin's had little cats on them, with the shorts themselves being white with green and red, the colors of his mask, Jackie's were red with small Superman logos on them, Chase's with his hat on them and then Anti's with black then green and purple, the color of his glitches. And finally Jameson's just had white and deep blue, like his vest.

The elevator stopped when it reached the floor to the main lobby, and everyone in it got off, walking out to the parking lot once again and they glanced around.

Jack walked over to the car, sliding into it with ease and taking his key out, putting it into the car as it roared to life, and he put his foot on the brakes.

Marvin also walked toward the car, getting into it and sitting next to Jackie's seat as he buckled his seat belt to their seat.

Chase stepped over, sliding in and sitting next to Robbie's seat and strapping himself in with the seat belt as he grinned bigger.

Jackie ran over to the car, opened the door and got inside swiftly, and sat next to Marvin, buckling in also and smiling slightly.

And the rest of the other egos going did the same routine, getting in and strapping up then eventually Jack drove away from the hotel.

-

Everyone got out of the car right when they got to the beach, and as if on instinct Chase ran all the way over to the ocean and threw himself in, causing water to splash around him.

Jameson rose an eyebrow at the actions of Chase and walked over after him, "What're you doing?" He asked in sign as he came slowly closer, but was eventually tricked, as Chase pulled him into the water.

"Come on in Jamie, the waters just fine!" Chase exclaimed, chuckling slightly when he saw Jameson's shocked and wet face.

The doctor of the group was the next one to go toward the beach area, as he stepped over to a folding chair and a umbrella above it, and an oddly placed table, he sat down on the chair, feeling relaxed.

Henrik sighed contently, relaxing in the fold-up beach chair, laying down and taking in the summer heat before him.

He smiled a little, taking a black card off the table next to him and wrote a small and short message on the direct front of it.

"Wish you were here!" 

It said on the post-card, as the doctor flipped the card over, writing another message on the back side of it.

He set the post-card back down on the table beside him and set on a pair of sunglasses, setting his own down.

"Ah..zat heat feels so good for once," He commented with a small grin, just basking in it.

"I know right, doc?" Chase said, looking up from the ocean and over at the doctor, as he playfully splashed Jameson in the water.

"Ja!" The doctor replied in full german, taking a drink of tea he'd brought, the drink in his hand, with his medical mask on the table beside him.

"I͎̺̦̦̣̜͡ͅ.̶̢̯͖̻̬͚̗̠.͏͓͚p̨̝̟͎̞̻͔̲r̶̴̜̳̼͙̳̗ḙ̵͍̫̱͎͠f͚̘̜͢͡e̙͚̤͡r͇͕͝ ̴͉͔̮̥͈͎̝͜t̹̰̝͕͚̮̣̗̼͟ḩ̝̙̠͘͡e̷̮̩̫̯͢ ̰͎̳̤͕c̢͔̺͚̝͓̙o̬͙̼l̵̝̜̩̘̞̩͝d͍̮̖̗̤͇̮̩͝ ̸̶̨̤̟̹̘͎̤ͅw̟͇̜͎̲̫e͈̥̹ͅa̳͜t̴̤h̺̲͠e͉͇͍̟̹̣̻̙r̫̭̜,͓̹̹̺͙̼" Anti spoke grumpily, tugging at his swim shorts and going into the water, not even glitching in this time as he swam over to Chase and Jameson.

"Yeah..cause that's what kind of person you are! Cold!" Chase replied teasingly with a grin, as he walked over and splashed the glitch with water also.

...Which caused the glitch to growl, and his eyes to go pitch black, which even scared some people at the beach surprisingly.

"S͏̺̰̳̩̜̮͕ͅh̢̲̞̳̻̙̻̮͟u͕̭̪̙͜t̛̰͎̬͔͖͡ ̫̲̝̬̪̻̦ͅu̴͙̟̘̤̭͠p͔̘̖̜̦̰ ̴҉̣̭͇͔̺̠B̴̘̪̭͉̮r̨͍͚̟̤͎̬̦̗o͍̪̬͟d̷̴̼͖̺̣̟̼͖̲̞y͓̟͍̦̠͍͝͡!̷͓͖̦̬͙͎" Anti screeched, hissing and splashing at Chase more so with even more force.

"Hey!" Chase yelped, swimming faster over to Jameson and splashing at Anti sheepishly and weakly, trying to get back at him.

...And that's also when the splash wars started.

Jack sighed, walking over to the beach also, and when he did he sat down on one of the fold-up chairs right next to Henrik.

As Henrik only chuckled at the scene in front of him, sitting up in the chair slightly and watching the splash war happen.

He looked over at the table, seeing that Anti left his phone there..a little listen couldn't hurt, right?

Henrik silently tapped Anti's music app and went to one of the songs, taking his earbuds and putting them in.

The first few parts of the instrumental sounded unfamiliar, and creepy yet ominous. The doctor relaxed, laying back in the chair again and shut his eyes, listening to the music.

"There goes Dr. Sawbones, creeping down the alley way,

Looking for a victim, the game of chance is underway..

He is biding his time, fleeting through the cabarets,

Searching for a subject..

To bring about their Judgement Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song mentioned: dr sawbones - creature feature
> 
> also..did you spot any references? ;)


	8. The drive back home

Jack sighed, walking out of his and Angus's room with a quick pull of the door, and stepping out into the hall way of the hotel with tired eyes, yawning as he did so.

He pulled on his backpack with all the things they brought in it, strapping it on slightly tightly as he huffed, walking over and knocking on Marvin and Jackie's room.

When Marvin answered the door seconds later, he raised a eyebrow at his creator before him, until he noticed his features and the dark bags under his eyes, "Jack, did you sleep at all last night?"

"Nnoo, sleep is for the weak, remember?" Jack barely muttered, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes and yawning once again, "We're going back home today-" He mumbled, getting cut off by himself as he almost fell to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Okay..but I think you need some coffee before we leave," Marvin replied, his expression going stern as he watched Jack's movements, walking out of his room with cautious steps.

As Jack only nodded, handed them the key cards and sluggishly walked towards the elevator across from everyone's room, he seemed..a lot like Robbie right now. 

"What's going on?" Jackie muttered, walking up beside Marvin and confusedly looking on with also half-lidded eyes, clearly tired too.

"I don't know..but Jack seems really tired though he says we're leaving today." Marvin said, shaking his head a little and glancing back at Jack, who was getting in the elevator already.

"Oh..maybe he just needs his morning coffee?" Jackie suggested, with a head tilt as he watched Jack tiredly shut his eyes with another sigh, glancing back to Marvin.

"That's what i said." Marvin replied, as he walked over to Anti and Chase's room, knocking on their door silently, waiting for once of them to answer.

And surprisingly Anti was the first to answer the door.

"W̸͖̜̳͚̦̯̞̕͜ͅh̸̸̰̩͞a̢̭̜͇̟̖̼̭͔͝ţ̸̥͘ ̴̭͓͉͕͘d̸̖͍͇̺͢o̥̤͖̟̖͈̪͠ ̴̧̰̳͠y̴͍̻͔o̷̠̖̼̼ͅu̜͕͍̪̱͕̫̼̬͜ ̡̮͖̖̘͉̬̯̳w͉̱̜̻̲a̮̺̕n͍̣̙̪̮̪̞͝t̵͖̙͜,̱̺͙̪̩̣̟͡͝ ̴̯͇̞̝̣̜͓͝ͅm̵͎͖̰̦̘̘͜a͍̞͈̦̙͍͓͇͍͝ģ̪̰̠͙į̸̳̫̤̖̯̦͚͓c̡͚̺͘i̭̥a͜͠͏̜͔n҉͔͓͖̫͖̼?̠̱͟" Anti hissed, opening the door half open and glaring at the magician in front of him, while Chase in the back came up by the glitch.

"Well..we're kind of..going home today." Marvin chose his words carefully, trying not to anger the glitch anymore as he looked to Anti for any sign of response.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud crash noise come from their room, and Marvin and Jackie looked over curiously, "I'm fine!" Chase shouted from the back of the room, obviously sounding nervous.

The vlogger quickly put something away in another bag, standing up and strapping the bag around him as he walked back over to Anti, "Sorry dudes, just a small accident!"

Anti beside them sighed almost angerly and he walked back out into the hall, Chase following him and the party stepped over to Henrik, Robbie, and Jameson's room.

Chase knocked on the door with a small smile, and seconds later Henrik opened the door, with a mug of coffee in one of his hands, "Yes?" He asked skeptically at the crew behind them.

"I..where did you get that?" Marvin spoke up, his expression turning into confusion as he walked over beside Chase and Anti, glancing back at the doctor by the door.

"Zhere was a coffee machine in our room," The doctor explained, opening the door more so slightly and gesturing to the machine on the table by the window, as the others in the room looked over.

Marvin facepalmed mentally and he groaned audibly, of course the coffee maker was in their rooms..how could they have forgot about it?

"Is it time to go?" Jameson signed, walking up to Henrik with a nervous expression as the zombie from behind followed him, seeing what was going on out in the hall.

"Don't..want..leave.." Robbie said, a blank expression and a frown on his face as he slowly walked over to the other egos in the hall way, acting as if he was limping,

"That's okay Robbie! Ve can always come back to visit!" Henrik said, chuckling as he patted the zombie's soft and fluffy hair with his other free hand, before taking a sip of the coffee he had.

Minutes later, Angus came out of his and Jack's room, also clearly looking tired as he walked over to the group of egos with ease, "Where's Jack?" He muttered.

"I saw him go in the elevator," Marvin responded, the realization taking over him as he ran over to the elevator, as the rest of the egos followed him with tired eyes.

Marvin pushed a button on the elevator, as it went down a few floors to the lobby, and they got off at the bottom floor and everyone ran out at the same time, making some people stare at them.

"W̴͔͇̤̦̘͜h͏̮̖̟y̷҉͍̺̺̮͔̟͍ ̮̹̟͍d͏̧̩̰̣̳̞̺̻̘ǫ̬̘̻̠͝ ̡̢̙̣̼w͏̦̼̹e͕̮̪̭̤̣̖̯͞ ̡̨̲̺̻͙n̨̯͙̗͉e҉̴̪͙e̵̛͔̲͞d̶̡̙͚̫͕̪͎͔̮ ̥͓͜t҉͚̹̙̼o̳̙̕ ̖͔͉͙̳̲̭̞͠s̖͉̳̠̖̠͇t͍͜a̯̠y̷̸̖̪̻͇̦̭̫͝ͅͅ ̫̙̩͚̤͚͝b̶̤͜y̰̞͎ ̷̡̠̳͍h̡̖̖̞̤͎͈͘i̡͔̱͝m̨̟͔͟͡ ̵̵͍͈a̵̱̪̬̺n̙̫̭̼̝͙y̶̷̞̟̪̰͍̳͠w̧̻̕͝a͕̮̼̻y͇̞̝̟͈̣̰̭͟?̵ͅ" Anti sighed, running beside them all and walking outside of the hotel, glitching to the car to his advantage, and he grinned for a second.

"Because he's our creator and ve need to stick by his side!" Henrik exclaimed, running over and walking over to the car, pulling the door open and setting his mug of coffee down inside by the cup holders.

"Yeah!" Chase said, following Henrik's footsteps and getting inside the car, throwing his bag on the floor of the car and looking up, to surprisingly see Jack in the driver's seat already.

"What took you guys so long?" Jack slurred, obviously very tired and it seemed as though he barely slept or didn't sleep at all last night..but their creator still held his hands on the steering wheel.

"What took us so long?! We were getting our things together and looking for you!" Marvin exclaimed madly, running over and getting in, taking his seat in the vehicle and glaring over at Jack.

Jackie shrugged slightly, sliding in next to Marvin as he put on his seat belt and set his mask down also a little tiredly, the egos must've didn't get much sleep last night apparently..

Angus stepped over, walking over to the car and sliding inside, getting inside the passenger seat next to Jack, with a bright smile, he was clearly one of the few who weren't tired.

Anti glitched into the car, right beside Jameson's seat as he grinned again, pulling out his phone and tapping the music app on it before putting his ear buds back in.

Jameson walked over and opened the door, getting into the car beside Anti as he watched Robbie get in next to Chase, with the zombie giving a worried smile at the vlogger.

"Okay, everyone in?" Jack asked in barely a mutter, glancing back at everyone to make sure they got in okay, and he glanced back ahead, putting the key in and starting the car.

Marvin yawned, stretching slightly as he watched the scenery around them fade, as Jack pulled out from the hotel parking lot once again and then a few minutes later, the magician was out like a light.

"Awww," Jackie said, looking over at the sleeping magician's position and fluffing up his hair slightly like Henrik would do to Robbie, and a low rumbling sound came from the magician, almost like a cat purring.

"Now he's even more like a cat!" Jackie giggling softly, being careful not to wake Marvin at all as he continued to run his hand through the magician's hair as Marvin only began to purr more.

"Jack?" Henrik spoke up, looking over at his creator and taking his mug out of the holder, raising it up for Jack to take if he even wanted it, "Are you sure you don't want coffee?"

"Positive," Jack replied, glancing straight ahead as he continued to try and keep his eyes open for a short while, before taking his turn for a nap later on through the night. Just a few hours..

"Alright.." The doctor sighed, setting the mug back down into the cup holder, looking over at his asleep friend and the hero beside him, messing with the others' hair.

A few hours, everyone besides Jack and Angus had now fallen asleep in the back, as soft snores and purrs filled their ears and a small smile crept it's way onto the twos' faces.

Then finally after a while, Jack lifted his hands from the wheel and yawned once more, "Angus, could you drive?" He asked, turning to the hunter with still half-lidded eyes, as the survival hunter next to him nodded.

"Sure," Angus replied, nodding and getting up as he and Jack switched seats for a while, Jack taking Angus's place in the passenger seat and Angus taking Jack's position in the drivers' seat as he put his hands back on the steering wheel, starting to drive again.

Jack yawned again, and seconds later he shut his eyes as he fell into deep sleep minutes later, sitting back in the seat with a content smile on his face as he slept.

"Goodnight Jack." Angus whispered softly to his creator, and setting an arm around the other as he smiled back at him absentmindedly as he focused back on the road.

"...Good night, Angus."

Angus glanced back over at Jack, as Jack opened a single eye as he smirked at the hunter, then closing it again, going straight back to sleep once again.

"And I'll see all you dudes, on the next trip.." Angus muttered, looking up at the road, phrasing Jack's outro in a different way, as he glanced back at all the egos and smirked also.

A fun trip it really was..to Jack and his egos that is.


End file.
